Icarus Dash
Icarus Dash is an experimental augmentation in ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided''. It allows Adam Jensen to move at an enhanced speed over a limited distance. When upgraded, it can also let Jensen reach cover, ledges, and ram into targets. Description :The Icarus Dash augmentation allows users to propel themselves horizontally at great speed across a short distance, whether on the ground or in the air. It achieves this by generating an electromagnetic pulse-wave behind the user, which applies pressure evenly across the user's back. :It is highly recommended that the user already be in forward motion before triggering the system. :Dash forward at enhanced speed. :Warning: This augmentation is experimental. Unlocking it will add to the Overclock. :*Activation cost: 2 Praxis :*Activation: manual :*Energy consumption: low Upgrades Dorsal Propulsion Kit :The Dorsal Propulsion Kit installs the Icarus Dash System in the approximate center-of-mass of the user's spine. With this installation package, the user achieves greater dexterity during a dash and is less likely to be knocked off balance when ending the dash. :Regulates balancing and power during Icarus Dash initiations. :*Upgrade Requirement: Icarus Dash :*Activation cost: N/A :*Activation: manual :*Energy consumption: low Charged Dash :The Charge Dash upgrade permits the user to focus the augmentation's propulsion. Doing this displays on-board augmented reality notices to pinpoint the user's ability to dash onto reachable ledges or cover points. The system equally has the potential to ram into incoming attackers, knocking them unconscious on impact. :A charged variant of the Icarus Dash allowing the user to reach cover points and ledges, or ram into targets. :*Upgrade Requirement: Dorsal Propulsion Kit :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: manual :*Energy consumption: medium Notes * If the player has the fully upgraded version of this, along with rebreather and the ability to lift heavy objects, they can easily finish Claiming Jurisdiction in just a couple minutes using the shortcut route. See the mission article for details. * Relative to Cybernetic Leg Prosthesis, Icarus Dash allows Jensen to teleport to much higher places instantly with charged dash at the cost of Medium energy consumption. * The charged dash is incredibly useful for getting off ledges quickly, and both versions greatly extend air time. * Icarus dash is focused around expanding Adam's defensive options and crowd control abilities. A stealth/sneaky player will find it far more useful than a brute force Rambo player. * Repeated use of the dash ups the energy cost. Dash spam past that point impose a severe energy regain debuff on Adam. While tricky, it's possible to dash in one direction to befuddle enemies, then dash off in a completely different direction (including up or down), usually leaving them clueless where Adam went. * As the description suggests, it's recommended that Adam already be moving full pelt before you trigger the dash. One can gain significant ground while sprinting, doing a very short jump, then triggering the dash. * The base dash, like its upgrade, has a roughly 12 meter range. * The ram attack has a maximum range of 10 meters, and exerts minimum force on the foe, making it the safest non-lethal option in Adam's arsenal, while the charged dash has about 12 meters of range, depending on Adam's position (crouching, holding a long weapon, etc). Note however that Adam is free to activate any of his other augs or use any weapons or items after a charged dash. For instance, charge dash up to a group of badguys, knock one out with the dash, do a double takedown, then dash away. Trivia * A number of game review websites has likened the charged variant of this augmentation to Blink, a signature power of Corvo Attano in Dishonored and Dishonored 2. * This augmentation seems to be the horizontal version of Icarus Landing System. * While Icarus Landing System mentions Earth's magnetosphere, this augmentation does not. * Ben Saxon, the protagonist of Deus Ex: The Fall, had a similar ability, with some quirks of its own. Gallery DsZb5KZVYAA-UvX.jpg|Shadow Operative performing an Icarus Dash 20200209152624_1.jpg|Jensen Charging an Icarus Dash Category:Back Augmentation Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided augmentations